goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
American Broadcasting Company (ABC) Schedule (2012-2013)
Sunday Fall *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Once Upon a Time (8:00-9:00) *Revenge (9:00-10:00) *666 Park Avenue (10:00-11:00) Mid-season *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Once Upon a Time (8:00-9:00) *Revenge (9:00-10:00) *Encore Programming (10:00-11:00) Spring *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Once Upon a Time (8:00-9:00) *Revenge (9:00-10:00) *Red Widow (10:00-11:00) Summer *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Celebrity Wife Swap (8:00-9:00) *Whodunnit? (9:00-10:00) *Reruns of Castle (10:00-11:00 - Summer) Follow-up *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Secret Millionaire (8:00-9:00) *Whodunnit? (9:00-10:00) *Reruns of Castle (10:00-11:00 - Summer) Monday Fall *Dorms (7:00-7:30) *The Will (7:00-8:00) *Dancing with the Stars (8:00-10:00) *Castle (10:00-11:00) Mid-season #2 *Dorms (7:00-7:30) *The Will (7:00-8:00) *The Bachelor (8:00-10:00) *Castle (10:00-11:00) Spring *Dorms (7:00-7:30) *The Will (7:00-8:00) *Dancing with the Stars (8:00-10:00) *Castle (10:00-11:00) Summer *The Bachelorette (8:00-10:00) *Mistresses (10:00-11:00) Tuesday Fall *The Buffays (7:00-7:30) *Campus on the East Side (7:30-8:00) *Dancing with the Stars (8:00-9:00) *Happy Ending (9:00-9:30) *Don't Trust the B--- In Apartment 23 (9:30-10:00) *Private Practice (10:00-11:00) Mid-season #3 *The Buffays (7:00-7:30) *Campus on the East Side (7:30-8:00) *The Taste (8:00-9:00) *Happy Ending (9:00-9:30) *Don't Trust the B--- In Apartment 23 (9:30-10:00) *Private Practice (10:00-11:00) Follow-up #2 *The Buffays (7:00-7:30) *Campus on the East Side (7:30-8:00) *Celebrity Wife Swap (8:00-9:00) *The Taste (9:00-10:00) *Body of Proof (10:00-11:00) Spring *The Buffays (7:00-7:30) *Campus on the East Side (7:30-8:00) *Splash (8:00-9:00) *Dancing with the Stars(9:00-10:00) *Body of Proof (10:00-11:00) Summer *Extreme Weight Loss (8:00-10:00) *Body of Proof (10:00-11:00) Wednesday Fall *Reach (7:00-8:00) *The Middle (8:00-8:30) *The Neighbors (8:30-9:00) *Modern Family (9:00-9:30) *Suburgatory (9:30-10:00) *Nashville (10:00-11:00) Spring *Reach (7:00-8:00) *The Middle (8:00-8:30) *Suburgatory (8:30-9:00) *Modern Family (9:00-9:30) *How to Live with Your Parents (For the Rest of Your Life) (9:30-10:00) *Nashville (10:00-11:00) Follow-up #3 *Reach (7:00-8:00) *The Middle (8:00-8:30) *Family Tools (8:30-9:00) *Modern Family (9:00-9:30) *How to Live with Your Parents (For the Rest of Your Life) (9:30-10:00) *Nashville (10:00-11:00) Summer *The Middle (8:00-8:30) *Family Tools (8:30-9:00) *Modern Family (9:00-9:30) *How to Live with Your Parents (For the Rest of Your Life) (9:30-10:00) *The Lookout (10:00-11:00) Follow-up #4 *The Middle (8:00-8:30) *Family Tools (8:30-9:00) *Modern Family (9:00-9:30) *Reruns of The Neighbors (9:30-10:00) *The Lookout (10:00-11:00) Follow-up #5 *The Middle (8:00-8:30) *Reruns of Suburgatory (8:30-9:00) *Modern Family (9:00-9:30) *Reruns of The Neighbors (9:30-10:00) *The Lookout (10:00-11:00) Thursday Fall *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Last Resort (8:00-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Scandal (10:00-11:00) Mid-season #4 *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Zero Hour (8:00-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Scandal (10:00-11:00) Spring *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Wife Swap (8:00-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Scandal (10:00-11:00) Summer *Wipeout (8:00-9:00) *Motive (9:00-10:00) *Rookie Blue (10:00-11:00) Friday Fall *One Thousand Words (7:00-7:30) *Remy Training (7:30-8:00) *Shark Tank (8:00-9:00) *Primetime (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Follow-up #6 * One Thousand Words (7:00-7:30) *Homecoming (7:30-8:00) *Last Man Standing (8:00-8:30) *Malibu Country (8:30-9:00) *Shark Tank (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Spring * One Thousand Words (7:00-7:30) *Homecoming (7:30-8:00) *Happy Endings (8:00-9:00) *Shark Tank (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Summer *Reruns of Shark Tank (8:00-9:00) *Primetime…again (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Saturday Fall *Blood Drops (7:00-8:00) *Saturday Night Football (8:00-11:00) Mid-season #5 *Blood Drops (7:00-8:00) *ABC Saturday Movie of the Week (8:00-11:00) Spring *Blood Drops (7:00-8:00) *Bet on your Baby (8:00-9:00) *ABC Saturday Movie of the Week (9:00-11:00) Summer *Zero Hour (8:00-9:00) *666 Park Avenue (9:00-10:00) *Encore Programming (10:00-11:00) Category:American Broadcasting Company Network Schedule Category:Schedules Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki